


Nightmares

by BluebeardsWife



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebeardsWife/pseuds/BluebeardsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 7, right after Faith returns to Sunnydale.  There will be multiple very short chapters I will post as I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spike could feel the sharp points of his teeth penetrate her soft flesh. She screamed, but the high-pitched noise was merely the melodic accompaniment to the increasingly loud, rhythmic thumping of her heart. Her heart, which kept pumping thick, warm liquid directly into his devouring mouth. She writhed violently, inadvertently rubbing her body against his groin. He was lightheaded with pleasure and the intoxicating taste of blood. He slowly lifted his head to watch his victim’s face as the light went out in her eyes. But as Dawn’s pleading eyes met his, Spike gasped, and found himself trashing in his bed, his single white sheet tangled around him, suffocating him.  
It took a moment for the dream to lift from his head, for the violent gasping to slow, and for Spike to remember that he didn’t even need the air he was so desperately fighting for. He slowly untangled himself from his coverings, intently trying not to notice his hard-on. Angel never told him just how confusing it was to be a vampire with a soul. Spike put on his pants and a black T-shirt and slowly climbed the stairs out of his basement abode. Something was on the other side of the back door, he could feel it. Perhaps he would get the chance to fight some beastie on his own while the girls were asleep. Slowly and noiselessly he turned the door knob and pushed the door ajar.  
Faith was sitting on the steps below, covered in darkness except for the orange tip of her cigarette. She craned her head in his direction, unsurprised. “Trying to be stealthy, are we?” She blew out the smoke from her cigarette and leaned her head against the railing.  
“Everything alright?” Spike’s voice came out gravelly and strange.  
“Five by five.”  
“Mind if I sit down?” Spike asked, withdrawing a cigarette from the pack with his mouth.  
Faith shrugged and looked away. They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in thought. Spike turned to catch Faith examining him closely with her eyes. “See something you like?” He teased, cocking his eyebrow. Faith chuckled. “You must have me confused with the other slayer… you know, the real one.” She took a long drag of her cigarette. “I never knew vampires sweat” she continued, “though I suppose Buffy did… I guess there are tactical advantages to sleeping with the enemy.” Spike nodded with a sad smile on his lips. He jerked his head, as though shaking away the thought.  
“You’re a real slayer, too” he said. “The way I see it, there’s no more Chosen One. What does Buffy have that you don’t? One extra year on the job? Piffle.”  
“You can save the speechifying for the girls” Faith responded. “I’m not in need of a pep talk. Just saying it like it is, you know.” She took another drag of her cigarette. “So you gonna tell me why you’re out here all sweaty or what?”  
Spike stared at his bare feet for a moment. Glancing at Faith without turning his head, he breathed, “Nightmare.” The memory of Dawn’s accusing face flashed before his eyes. He sighed heavily. Remembering that he wasn’t alone, he forced a chuckle. “What about you? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” he turned to Faith, his eyebrows raised. Faith put out her cigarette on the ground next to her and chucked it onto the lawn. “None of your business” she said, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

As the blue light of dawn entered the windows of the Summers residence, Spike smashed through the front door and down into the basement. He was cutting it pretty close again. He was no stranger to running around in the sunlight covered in a blanket, prepared to catch on fire at any moment just to impress Buffy, but he thought those days were behind him. The truth was that he dreaded the emptiness of his stark basement abode and the sleep which would inevitably overcome him. Restless sleep. Sleep full of ripping flesh and the hot, wet blood of innocent girls. Some were memories; others feverish visions of a nightmarish future. All were unwelcome.  
“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Faith’s voice rang out through the room. She was sitting on Spike’s bed, in her black leather pants and a white tank top.   
“Fun night.” Spike lied. “And why might you be up so early?”  
Faith hesitated. “Couldn’t sleep.” She said as she looked away. She was never good at hiding things. At being subtle. She worked best with brute force, bluntness, and direct confrontation. What was she doing in Spike’s room anyway? Did she even know? Spike seemed to see right through her as he slowly descended the stairs.   
“I see.” He said.  
“Look, I can leave if I’m bothering you” Faith blurted out. She didn’t understand how she found herself in this position. She had heard stories about Spike’s blunders. On their last meeting prior to her reformation, she was completely in charge. She had used Buffy’s body to tease him and reveled in her power over him. Was her own body somehow inadequate? Why couldn’t she wield that same power now? Spike, after all, was a far worse person than she was. He had killed more people. Done unspeakable things. All while remaining ridiculously incompetent. And yet somehow, he kept managing to gain the upper hand. Faith realized that she had remained still for too long. Spike had called her bluff. She wasn’t going to leave. He sat down next to her and offered her a flask. Taking it, she sighed.   
“The thing is that sometimes I still wanna hurt her.” Faith said. “Just rip into her. I can almost see the look in her eyes.” Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced over at Spike. The fact was that she had gone over this confession innumerable times in her head, but she never thought it would actually make its way out of her mouth. She took a long swig from the flask, almost emptying it. The bourbon burned her throat in a reassuring manner. If there was anyone who would understand, it was Spike. And she sure as hell wasn’t gonna confess her sins to a priest.   
“Are you asking for absolution?” Spike asked. “Because that’s not something I can give, love. Plenty of sin of my own to deal with.”   
“Well, you’re useless as fuck.” She muttered.   
“Oh look at miss Reformed using big girl language! I am shocked and appalled.”  
Faith chuckled and handed him the flask.   
“The way I’ve got it figured,” Spike continued, “it doesn’t matter what you want. What matters is what you do. Otherwise, I’d’ve offed myself the minute I got this bloody soul.”   
“If you got it all figured out, then what are all the nightmares and shit about?” Faith asked.   
“Punishment, I suppose. Penance.” Spike sighed.   
“Where’s the fun in that?” Faith glanced at him from under heavy eyelids. She couldn’t remember the last time she had drank, and while she was far from drunk, she could feel the warmth of the whiskey in her belly. She also couldn’t remember the last time she’d had sex with a man. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She remembered it quite well despite the event’s utter forgetability. Xander Harris. It had been a while. She felt slightly sick to her stomach at the memory of that time in her life. She looked up to see Spike looking at her appraisingly, his head cocked slightly to the right. He would be quite the palate cleanser. She thought for a moment about how it would make Buffy feel if she and Spike hooked up.  
“Where did you wander off to, pet?” he asked, squinting slightly.   
With one smooth movement, Faith straddled Spike and pressed her lips against his. Gently, she coaxed his lips apart with her own, and allowed her tongue to briefly collide with his. For once, she was scared of rejection. She worried that he might not respond, push her off even. But his mouth opened for her quite willingly and his soft tongue met hers with equal curiosity. It was odd, kissing a vampire, his mouth unnaturally cold. She wondered if Buffy got off on it. She couldn’t help the rush of blood towards her groin at the thought, and kissed Spike harder, biting his bottom lip.   
A loud clang coming from the direction of the kitchen jolted them, and they both sprang up and apart in an instant, uttering half-formed apologies and excuses. For a moment, they stared at each other in silence, and then Faith ran up the stairs, gently closing the door behind her.


End file.
